


Good Night

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [93]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, Family, Fluff, Human AU, Just Cute Stelena Parents, Stelena Endgame AU, aka what we deserved, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 93 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Stefan/Elena with the prompt: I believe in you.





	Good Night

“We miss you, mommy.” The girl says before she stretches her arms out as far as they’ll go. “This much we miss you this much mommy!” 

Her brother nods in agreement though he tries to stretch his arms out further always one to compete with his sister. “Yeah mommy this much!”

“That is so much, babies! Well, I miss you this much.” Elena tells him before she stretches out her arms. “Mommy misses you so much and I’ll see you as soon as I get back okay? Now it’s time to head to bed why don’t you go brush your teeth.”

“Can we say goodnight before we go to bed?” Her son asks.

“Of course you can babies now go brush your teeth,” Elena says before she smiles.

Stefan watches as the kids run off before he looks back at the laptop. “How do you do that they retaliate whenever I tell them it’s time for bed.”

“It’s just because I’m away as soon as I get home I lose all my power of being able to tell them to go to bed,” Elena tells him with a laugh. She loves their kids so much but they’re Salvatores so of course, they are as stubborn as they come. “I do miss you guys so much.”

“Hey, you need to do this test to help you become a doctor. You can do it I believe in you, we all believe in you.” Stefan tells her with a smile.

Elena nods she knows that she needed a few days to study before the big test but she misses her family so much. “That means the world to hear you say that. I know I’ve got this but knowing my family believes in me really helps me so much.”

“Well we do and we’re going to be here to cheer you on and have a huge party to celebrate when you get back okay?” Stefan tells her with a smile. She was going to make such a great doctor and he was so excited for her to get to have all her dreams. After everything they had been through, they deserved to have everything they wanted out of life.

“I’m going to have you three there to cheer me on in my head,” Elena tells him with a nod. She knows everyone is cheering her on but she doesn’t feel any pressure from it instead she just feels a loving warmth going through her from her friends and her family. 

“Now please don’t stay up too late, get plenty of rest, and make sure you eat,” Stefan tells her before he laughs, he sounds like he’s talking to the kids or Damon when he’s on one of his drinking binges.

Elena nods before smiling at him, “Don’t worry I’ll make sure to do all of that and stay hydrated- you forgot to tell me to stay hydrated.”

Stefan nods, “Hydrated of course lots of water don’t you forget it alright?”

Elena reaches over and grabs her half-empty water bottle. “I’ve already filled it up like 10 times today I nervously hydrate.” She admits before she sets down her bottle of water. “So I’m doing good am I okay for now?”

“You’re doing okay but you’ll text me updates okay?” Stefan asks.

“Of course I will you will get as many updates as I can give you,” Elena promises him. She loves him so much and is happy that she has him.

The kids come back and show their teeth for proof that they had brushed their teeth. 

“Good job babies now it’s time to say good night. Mommy loves you so much.” Elena tells them with a smile before she blows them each a kiss.

Both kids blow her kisses. “I love you too mommy!” “I love you most!” 

“Alright goodnight I’ll talk to you really soon,” Elena promises them before he looks to Stefan. “Good night Stefan.”

“Good night Elena,” Stefan tells her before hanging up the call. He then looks back at the kids. “Alright, kids let's head to bed.”

They groan in unison, “But daaaaad.” They complain something that doesn’t surprise him one bit.

Stefan grins and scoops them both up into his arms. “Let’s go it’s bedtime!” He tells them before running down the hall towards their bedroom. He drops them each off in their beds before he tucks them in and presses a kiss to each of their foreheads. 

“Good night Lexi.”

“Good night daddy.”

“Good night John.”

“Good night daddy.”


End file.
